


Questions for Him

by samdontforgetthepie



Series: Love Lost [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdontforgetthepie/pseuds/samdontforgetthepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was it like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions for Him

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6.. Free verse

What was it like  
down in Hell?

Did you see your father?

What was it like   
up in heaven?

Did you see your mother?


End file.
